


Day 9 - Crossover AU/Rain/Domesticity

by lake_writes



Series: OuMonth [9]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kokichi's an Espeon, M/M, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon AU, Shuichi's a shiny Sylveon, if you wanna know the specific game, its pmd explorers of time, soft relationships, they refer to each other as mates bc theyre pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Kokichi wants to play in the rain with his beloved.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: OuMonth [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Day 9 - Crossover AU/Rain/Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Day 9 of OuMonth! I hope you enjoyed this, it's not an au that I've written before so I hope I did alright! I hope you enjoy it!

“Wow, it’s really storming out there,” Kokichi commented, listening to the thunder rumble far above him as he turned to gaze at his companion, who had made himself comfortable on the soft grasses of their bed. The Espeon’s ears flicked when he got no response, so he trotted closer to the oddly colored Sylveon, his fur a pretty shade of blue rather than a pink, his flank rising and falling gently as he lay there, curled up on his side. “Shumai,” Kokichi called out, not too loud but not exactly bothering to keep quiet, either. He reached out, pressing a paw to the side of the other’s face, grinning widely when the tired Pokemon gave a soft groan, opening one eye to glare irritably up at the other.

“What do you want, Kokichi?” he grumbled out, dragging himself up into a sleepy sitting position, his ribbon-like feelers rustling in the grass as he moved. “We just had an expedition, and you were complaining the entire way home that you were tired, and that you’d fall asleep on your paws.” 

Kokichi’s tail swayed from side to side as he grinned at Shuichi, cocking his head to the side. “Come on, Shu, you know that was a lie!” He shook himself out, fluffing up his short fur. “Anyway, I was thinking we could go outside and play in the rain!”

Shuichi looked unsure as his ears flattened against his head. “Play in the rain?” he asked, looking almost distasteful. “But it’ll be all muddy and cold up there, we could get sick, plus I don’t want to get stuck cleaning the guild just because you decided to play in the rain.”

“Awww, come on, Shuichi,” Kokichi whined, flopping to the floor in a dramatic manner, rolling onto his back and exposing his underbelly as he stared pitifully up at his mate. “It’ll be fuuun! You keep saying that we should enjoy our downtime between expeditions, and yet here you are, shooting down my invitation to have some fun!”

Shuichi paused, quietly thinking over Kokichi’s statement before he sighed softly, lowering his head ever so slightly to peer into the Espeon’s eyes. “Fine,” he huffed out, smiling softly, lovingly, at the other. “Come on, let’s go play in the rain. Only for a little while, though, I really don’t want you getting sick.”

Kokichi let out a whoop of excitement, springing to his paws and sprinting through the door, causing Shuichi to yelp in surprise. It didn’t take long for them to reach the surface, and it took even less time for Kokichi to burst out through the entrance of the guild, careening through the downpour towards a group of puddles nearby.

He splashed around gleefully, enjoying the sound and feeling of mud squelching beneath his paws, and the rain sliding off his fur and soaking into the scarf he wore around his neck. “Come on, Shuichi!” Kokichi called, turning his head to spot Shuichi still lingering in the shelter of the entrance. “It’s no fun if I’m just out here all on my own!”

Shuichi stared back at him for a moment, his remarkably golden eyes glittering almost nervously before he sighed and shook his head, carefully inching one paw out in the rain. Kokichi rolled his eyes as the Sylveon flinched back from the droplets hitting his exposed limb. “Come on, you big baby,” Kokichi groaned, bounding to his mate’s side and pressing close to him, purposefully letting the rain water seep into the other’s fur.

“Ah--! Hey!” Shuichi yelped, jumping away from Kokichi and staring at him with wide eyes. “Why’d you do that?! That was cold!” He shook himself out indignantly, looking thoroughly betrayed.

“You looked as if you expected rain to kill you, Shuichi,” Kokichi deadpanned. “I thought I should give you a reminder that it’s just water.” Now he was bouncing on his paws again, his tail flicking excitedly, sending droplets of water everywhere. “Now come onnn! We can play tag in the rain!”

Shuichi cast a doubtful look to the muddy path and the grass on either sides, which would no doubt be slippery from the rain. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? The footing doesn’t seem like it’d be the best…”

“That’s the  _ point _ ,” Kokichi huffed impatiently. “Not having a good footing is what makes it fun! You’re slipping and sliding all over the place, which either hinders you or helps you! Now  _ come on! _ ”

Shuichi laughed softly at the whiny tone Kokichi had taken on as he began pushing his mate out into the rain. “Alright, alright, fine. But just one quick game, and then we’ll go back down and go to sleep, alright?”

“Okay!” Kokichi chirped, his eyes positively sparkling as he butted his head against Shuichi’s shoulder. “That means you’re it though!”

He could hear Shuichi’s surprised spluttering as he raced off, his paws skidding against the slick grass as he tried to create distance between him and his mate.

“That’s not fair, Kokichi, I wasn’t ready!” he heard Shuichi call, accompanying the thrumming of his beloved’s paws hitting the ground as he gave chase. Kokichi only giggled, the sound of his laugh carrying on the wind as they chased each other around in the rain.

It was totally worth it when Kokichi woke up the next morning to a fever and an expression on his beloved’s face that just screamed ‘I told you so.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you enjoyed, please make sure to leave kudos and a comment down below! See you next upload!


End file.
